Így verj át egy csillagharcost
by LanaAngels
Summary: BOLDOG KARÁCSONYT, DBZ FANDOM! Bulma és Vegeta is megünneplik a karácsonyt, a csillagharcos hercegnek pedig még tanulnia kell néhány dolgot a földi szokásokról, mint például a Mikulás és a fagyöngy.


**Így verj át egy csillagharcost**

 _ **Eredeti sztorit írta: Starcrossedlover12  
Fordítás az író engedélyével**_

A karácsony mindig is Bulma egyik kedvenc ünnepe volt.

Egy vidám dallamot dúdolva aggatott díszeket a fára.

Holnap – karácsonykor – Chi-Chi, Gohan, Krillin, 18, Yamcha és mindenki más, akit ismernek, átjönnek karácsonyi vacsorára és partizni.

\- Oh, Goku! – sóhajtott fel Bulma. – Tudom, hogy figyelsz minket odafentről, és gondolsz ránk-

\- Asszony! – Egy nyers hang hirtelen megzavarta áhítatos gondolatait, és idegesen hátrafordult.

 _Oh, igen, és Vegeta is részt fog venni a partin._

\- Mi az, Vegeta? – kérdezte Bulma a „pasiját" méregetve, aki szokásosan az edzőruhájában, karba tett kézzel állt előtte. – Elfoglalt vagyok.

\- A rohadt kölyköd sír érted.

\- Trunks? – Bulma erősen fülelt, és így már ő is, csakugyan hallotta Trunks nyüszítését a gyerekszobából. – Vegeta! Miért nem vigasztaltad meg? Ő a te fiad is, tudod?!

Vegeta úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna. – Ez a te dolgod, asszony. - mondta, mintha ez az otrombán szexista nézőpont teljesen nyilvánvaló lenne, ami úgy néz ki, a Vegeta bolygón az is volt. – Én az apja vagyok, az én szerepem akkor jön el, mikor elég idős lesz az edzéshez.

Bulma kiöltötte a nyelvét. – Nem ezen a bolygón, pajtás. Jobban teszed, ha elkezdesz gondoskodni a fiadról!

Trunks sírása egy éktelen hangszínt ért el, Bulma pedig halkan szitkozódott a bajsza alatt, letette a csillogó díszekkel teli dobozt, és felrohant a lépcsőn.

 _Hülye Vegeta._ gondolta. _Jesszus, mintha két gyerekem lenne._

Vegeta követte Bulmát a gyerekszobába, és figyelte, ahogy felveszi Trunksot, és gyengéden előre-hátra ringatja.

\- Így, így. Jól van, pici fiú. – Trunks sírásai lassan kuncogássá váltak. – Erről van szó. Ki az én kis szépfiúm? Te vagy! Te vagy!

Vegeta fintorgott. – Ne kényeztesd a gyereket, Bulma! Ha így folytatod, puhány lesz belőle.

\- Ha még csak segíteni se akarsz -, Bulma felé fordult. – akkor nem akarom hallani a véleményedet.

Vegeta dühösen nézett a nőre, majd elfordult. – Ne parancsolgass nekem, nevetséges nőszemély.

\- Trunks éhes. – sóhajtotta Bulma. – Vegeta, a fának kész kell lennie. Feldobnál rá néhány díszt?

\- A fa?

\- Tudod, a karácsonyfa.

Vegeta csak bámult rá értetlenül, de nem akarván elismerni azt.

\- Vegeta, nem tűnt fel, hogy egy fát díszítek a nappaliban? És csillámot és magyalt tettem mindenhova?

Vegeta morgott. – A nők szeretik az ilyesmiket, nem?

\- Még nem hallottál a karácsonyról?

Vegeta megrezzent.

Bulma elmosolyodott. – Még nem, jól mondom?

\- Ha ez egy újabb idióta földi szokás, akkor nem éri meg az időmet.

\- Ez egy nagyon különleges ünnep, Vegeta. De talán inkább csak a gyerekeknek. – Bulma megsimogatta Trunksot. – Aww, a picikém első karácsonya! Apu és anyu olyan sok ajándékot vett neki, nem is tudom, hová fogjuk rakni őket. És persze ott vannak a Mikulás ajándékai… - Bulma rákacsintotta a babájára.

\- Mikulás? – ismételte Vegeta. – Az meg ki?

Bulma ránézett, majd úgy döntött, szórakozik egy kicsit.

\- Tudod, Vegeta, a Mikulás. Ő a karácsony szelleme. A szánján utazva körbejárja a világot, és mindenkinek ajándékot ad egyetlen éjszaka alatt.

Vegeta nagyot nézett. – Az űrhajója figyelemreméltó sebességű.

\- Nem, Vegeta, mondtam, az egy szán. Repülő rénszarvasok húzzák.

Vegeta kételkedett. – Ha ilyen mértékű sebesség áll a rendelkezésére, az félelmetesen hangzik. Mondd, mekkora Mikulás erőszintje?

Bulmának az ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy visszatartsa a nevetését. – Vegeta, a Mikulásnak nincs erőszintje. Csak olyan varázslatos képessége van, amivel el tudja magát szállítani mindenki házához-

\- Teleportálás? – Vegeta csodálkozott, hogy még nem hallott erről a 'Mikulásról' korábban. Efféle erővel valószínűleg ő a Föld legerősebb harcosa.

\- Azt… hiszem, így is mondhatjuk. – sóhajtott Bulma.

\- Érdekes. – motyogott Vegeta, majd visszavonult a Gravitációs Szobába.

 _Ez a férfi lehet, hogy egy stratégiai zseni a csatában,_ gondolta Bulma. _de mindig is az én kis idióta csillagharcosom marad._

xxx

Bulma épp az imént fektette le Trunksot, és a hálószoba felé tartott a nyuszis pizsamájában. A régi időkben, mielőtt Trunks megszületett, mindig szégyellte, hogy Vegeta a normális, rongyos pizsamájában látja, és általában lecserélte vonzó fehérneműre az együtt töltött éjszakákon.

De most már tudta, hogy ez nem számít. Csipkés bugyi vagy nyuszi mintás, rongyos pizsi, Vegetának ugyanolyan vad vágyai lesznek. Ezen gondolkodva Bulma a szobájukhoz osont, vajon Vegeta ott van-e már.

Felkapcsolta a villanyt.

Az ágy üres.

Sóhajtott.

A Gravitációs Szoba ismét átvette a vezetést a kapcsolatukban.

Már jól tudta, hogy Vegeta képes egy hétig zsinórban edzeni; éjjel-nappal.

 _Valószínűleg kihagyja a karácsonyt._

Bulma bemászott a takaró alá.

 _Oh, hát… nem igazán számítottam rá, hogy tényleg velünk ünnepel. Kicsit olyan, mint a Grinch. Ha Grinch egy csillagharcos herceg lenne…_

A karácsonyon gondolkodva Bulma felkapta a fejét.

 _Jó ég, nem kapcsoltam ki a fényeket a fán! Mi van, ha kigyullad…?_

Morogva kikelt az ágyból, és lezötyögött a lépcsőn, közben eltakarta a száját, hogy elnyomja az ásítás hangját. Mikor elérte a folyosót, és belépett a nappaliba, lemerevedett.

Ott állt a férje a teljes csillagharcos páncélzatban, karba tett kézzel.

Ránézett Bulmára. – Jobb, ha elmész innen, asszony! Tulajdonképpen jobb, ha fogod a gyereket, és elhagyjátok a házat. Nem hiszem, hogy egy darabban marad.

\- Vegeta. – kezdte nyugodtan. – Mit csinálsz?

\- Várok, nyilvánvalóan.

\- Vársz? Mire?

\- Mikulásra.

\- …Mi?

\- Úgy tűnik, ő a Föld legerősebb harcosa, aki eddig rejtőzködött. – Vegeta elvigyorodott. – Nos, a bújócskának vége. Amint belép ebbe a házba, ki fogom hívni.

\- Te – Bulma csak bámult. – ki akarod hívni a Mikulást?

\- Így van. – bólintott Vegeta. – Most pedig tedd, amit mondtam, fogd magad és a gyereket-

Bulma nem bírta tovább. Hasát fogva, megállíthatatlanul nevetni kezdett.

Vegeta félig összezavarodva, félig idegesen figyelte.

\- Mégis min nevetsz, ostoba nőszemély? Nem hiszed, hogy legyőzhetem?

\- Oh, Vegeta! – Bulma majdnem könnyek közt volt. – Annyira szeretlek.

Vegeta elpirult. – H-hagyd abba az üres fecsegést! Ez aligha megfelelő i-

\- Ezért szerettem beléd! – nevetett Bulma. – A vicces kikapcsolódás!

\- Mi a pokolról beszélsz?

Bulma befejezte a nevetést.

 _Jó ég, ha elmondom neki az igazat, lehet, hogy annyira mérges lesz… hogy megint eltűnik az űrben._

Bulma óvatosan méregette.

Vegeta okos, de fogalma sincs a Földről.

 _Bingó!_

\- Drágám. – mondta kedvesen, és odament hozzá. – Csak a megkönnyebbüléstől nevetek.

\- Hogy?

\- Tudod, korábban felhívtam a Mikulást, és megmondtam neki, hogy Trunks idén túl sok ajándékot kapott, szóval ide nem kell jönnie. Plusz, sejtettem, hogy valami ilyesmire készülsz. – Bulma közelebb hajolt hozzá. – Túl erős vagy, Vegeta. A Mikulás erőszintje kb… mint Mr. Satané. Semmi esélye ellened.

A leírhatatlan düh elkerülve, de Vegeta még mindig ideges volt, amiért senkit nem verhet meg az éjjel, Bulma pedig látta ezt.

\- Ezek a földlakók. – mondta. – Mind ugyanolyan. Szánalmas teremtmények.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ezt mondod -, mosolygott Bulma ravaszul. – mert tudod, látva ebben a csillagharcos páncélban kicsit emlékeztetett, milyen voltál a Namekon. Egész… - A kezét végigsimította a mellkasán. – Felizgatott.

És így egy szempillantás alatt Vegeta rosszkedve egy teljesen másféle kedvé vált. Átkarolta Bulma derekát, aki elmosolyodott, ahogy megcsókolta.

\- Boldog karácsonyt, Vegeta!

\- Elég a beszédből, asszony! – morogta, majd megragadta Bulma csuklóját, és felvezette szobájukba.

Ez volt a legjobb karácsony, amije valaha Bulmának része volt.

xxx

\- Boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek!

Mindenki a karácsonyi asztal körül ült, tapsolt és ünnepelt, kivéve Vegetát, akinek még mindig kétségei voltak az egész karácsony megtapasztalásával kapcsolatban.

\- Hé, Vegeta! – Krillin felajánlotta az egyik karácsonyi petárdájának felét. – Meg akarod húzni velem?

Vegeta rávetette gyilkos tekintetét. – Ne légy abszurd!

\- Oh, gyerünk, Vegeta! – Bulma odanyújtotta neki az ő felét. – Ez csak egy kis móka?

Vegeta nem tűnt meggyőzve.

\- Csak húzd meg a rohadt petárdát, butus!

\- Mi?! Butus?! – Vegeta morgott egyet, de meghúzta a petárdát, mire a tartalma kiszóródott mindenfelé, és a kis Trunks nevetni kezdett.

Vegeta elvigyorodott. – Hoppá, úgy tűnik, eltörtem.

\- Ez a lényeg! – mosolygott Bulma.

\- Mi?

\- Nézd! – Bulma felvette a rózsaszín papírkoronát, ami kiesett belőle, és rátette Vegeta fejére. – A tökéletes fej a tiarának. Emlékeztet a hercegi napjaidra?

Vegeta összetépte. – Végeztem a játékaiddal, asszony!

\- Oh, higgadj le, Vegeta! – Bulma felvette a játékot. – Még azt is hagyom, hogy megtartsd a tetejét.

Vegeta morgott.

Viszont vele és a többiekkel az asztalnál biztos volt, hogy nem marad étel.

Annak ellenére, hogy Vegeta nem egészen értette a karácsonyt, nem viharzott el a Gravitációs Szobába, ami mindig jó jel.

Később, mikor beesteledett, és Chi-Chi, 18 és Krillin takarítottak, Yamcha elment inni, Gohan elaludt a kanapén, Trunks pedig a bölcsőjében, Bulma odasompolygott Vegetához, aki a nyitott ajtónál állt és a lemenő Napot bámulta.

\- A mai nap nem volt rossz, igaz Vegeta?

Valami szarkasztikus morgás hangzott válaszként, de Bulma csak ráhajtotta a fejét a vállára, Vegeta pedig nem mozdult.

\- Oh! – kiáltott fel Bulma hirtelen felfelé mutatva. – Itt egy karácsonyi hagyomány, ami tetszeni fog, Vegeta.

\- Kétlem. – motyogta a fölöttük lógó növényt bámulva. – Mi ez egyáltalán?

\- Fagyöngynek hívják.

\- És?

\- És -, Bulma rátette a kezét Vegeta mellkasára. – ha két ember a fagyöngy alatt áll, csókolózniuk kell.

Vegeta fintorgott, de továbbra sem mozdult. – Miért?

\- Ez a karácsony törvénye. – Bulma előrehajolt.

\- Ez nevetséges. – mondta Vegeta, de a kezét Bulma derekára tette, és közelebb húzta magához.

A múltban volt idő, mikor Bulma meg volt győződve arról, hogy ennek a férfinak nincs szíve, de mégis itt van, gyorsabban ver a keze alatt, mint általában – teljesen elárulva az igazi érzéseit.

A karácsony törvénye kimondja, hogy a fagyöngy alatt egyetlen csókot kell adni, de ahogy azt Bulma már régóta tudta, Vegeta nem az a típus, aki követi a szabályokat.

xxx

\- Tudjátok, - mondta Gohan később, mikor kávéztak és sütiztek az éjszaka folyamán. – emlékszem, hogy mikor kicsi voltam, mindig fennmaradtam, hogy a Mikulást várjam.

\- Igen, én is. – nevetett Yamcha.

\- Én is. – szólt bele Vegeta.

\- Tessék? – pislogott Gohan. – A Vegeta bolygón is ismerik a Mikulást?

Bulma túl későn vette észre, hogy ez a beszélgetés veszélyes földek felé tart.

\- Persze, hogy nem. – kiáltotta Vegeta. – Múlt éjjel vártam rá, míg Bulma el nem mondta, milyen alacsony az erőszintje, és nem érdemes izgatnom magam.

Mindenki döbbenten bámult rá, Bulma pedig két nagy lépést hátrált a legközelebbi szobába, és halkan becsukta az ajtót.

\- Öm, Vegeta. – mondta Krillin. – A Mikulás nem létezik.

\- …Hogy?

\- Igen, a Mikulás csak egy mese, amit a gyerekeknek mondanak. – mondta Gohan.

A légkör veszéllyel telt meg, hasonlóan, mint mikor a földrengés közeledtét lehet érezni.

Yamcha érzékei pedig úgy tűnik, süketek voltak.

\- Ha! – nevetett. – Bulma hitette el veled, hogy a Mikulás létezik?! Ha, ha! Mennyire vagy hülye?!

A többi Z harcos felállt, és lassan kihátrált a szobából.

\- Oh, azta, Vegeta! – nevetett Yamcha. – Nem hittem volna, hogy bedőlsz egy ennyire-!

Bulma befogta a füleit, amint a vendégszoba lángokba borult.

A Z harcosok csendesen eltűntek az éjszakában gondolván, hogy Bulmának nagyobb a túlélési esélye, mint nekik, Yamcha pedig már elveszett.

Miután Yamcha hamuvá égett, Vegeta kirúgta a konyhaajtót.

\- Asszony! – morgott, a tiszta düh a szemeiben tényleg visszahozott emlékeket a Namekról. – Van egy kis megbeszélnivalónk.

\- Eheheh – Bulma felkapott egy növényt a pultról. – Fagyöngy, drágám?


End file.
